Navidades con los Merodeadores
by Layla Clapton
Summary: 12 viñetas. 12 momentos de las últimas navidades en Hogwarts de los Merodeadores.
1. Octopus Garden

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_We would sing and dance around_

_Because we know we can't be found_

_I'd like to be under the sea_  
_In an octopus' garden in the shade_

**The Beatles,**Octopus Garden

* * *

Navidad con los Merodeadores

**#Calamar Gigante**

* * *

**Octopus Garden **

El baño de los prefectos estaba decorado con motivos navideños: un gorro con trencitas para la sirena y copos de nieve falsos salían por alguno de los grifos de la gran bañera. James Potter estaba acostado en el borde de la piscina vistiendo únicamente un gorro de Papá Noel, que le había quitado a un elfo de camino a los baños, y miraba como Lily se entretenía con las combinaciones de jabones. Completamente desnuda, increíblemente perfecta. Increíblemente, su novia. Y es que nadie, ni si quiera el mismo, se podía creer que estuviesen juntos cuando dos años atrás la chica aseguraba preferir al _calamar gigante_ antes que a él.

Lily dejó los jabones y nadó hasta donde estaba él. Se incorporó un poco fuera de la bañera hasta quedar su cara a unos pocos milímetros de la de James.

— ¿Papá Noel, no se va a bañar?

—Tengo unas vistas maravillosas desde aquí.

Lily se ruborizó de forma instantánea haciendo que James soltase una sonora carcajada y se alejó de él fingiendo una gran indignación. James no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y atraparla en un abrazo por detrás. Su actuación se fue al traste en menos tiempo del que tardo en estar sentada sobre una de las piernas de James al mismo tiempo que él le preguntaba _"¿Has sido buena este año, niña? Vamos, cuéntaselo todo a Papá Noel" _y ella le respondía_ "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no han sido buenas_" al oído.

Increíble.


	2. Combustible

__Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.__

El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling

* * *

#Carbón

**Combustible **

Sirius Black, detrás de toda su faceta de chico malo, era todo un detallista. Su mayor obsesión era encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus amigos sin importar cuánto le pudiese llegar a costar. Y siempre lo había conseguido, menos con Remus. A él le había regalado todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de seis cumpleaños y navidades y aunque no le habían disgustado, de hecho todos le habían gustado mucho, ninguna había conseguido que le brillaran los ojos con ese tono miel que le hacía que se le dibujase una sonrisa de tonto. Y no era justo que la persona que más le importaba en el mundo no se emocionase con sus regalos.

— ¿Qué nos vas a regalar este año Sirius? —le preguntó James con la misma curiosidad que podría tener un niño de tres años.

—Carbón. Carbón para todos.

Respondió medio en broma para molestar a James que siempre era entretenido.

— ¿De verdad?

—No, el carbón es sólo para Remus.

Remus, que estaba leyendo en su cama, levantó la vista del libro y esbozó una media sonrisa. Mirada amarilla que deslumbraba, que gritaba que aún no le había demostrado lo malo que podía llegar a ser y que no dudara que fuera a hacerlo. Sirius no pudo evitarlo; se levantó a toda prisa de su cama y se lanzó encima de Remus buscando su boca con urgencia.

Había encontrado el regalo perfecto.


	3. Flower Power

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Flower Power**

Papá Noel no existe y no es justo, todo sería más fácil si un señor gordo y canoso se encargase de pensar y hacer los regalos de las madres, o eso es lo que pensaban James y Peter. Estaban en Hogsmade, en una tienda de regalos, de esas en las que se venden todo tipo de cosas poco útiles pero ideales para sacarte de un apuro, y estaban completamente mareados con tantos objetos amontonados. Remus y Sirius, sin embargo, habían encontrado un sofá que estaba en venta y lo estaban probando la mar de felices. Cuando Peter les vio, tan despreocupados, no pudo evitar fulminarles con la mirada pero, justo cuando iba a volver la vista a las tazas de té que estaba viendo, las vio: un ramo de flores exóticas y rebajado. Era el regalo perfecto. James parece que tuvo la misma idea porque también se dirigió a donde estaba.

— ¿De verdad que vais a regalarles flores a vuestras madres? —pregunto Remus intentando no sonar tan incrédulo como realmente estaba.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Peter.

—Que es increíblemente cutre— fue la respuesta de Sirius.

—Claro, claro. Criticar desde el sofá es muy fácil —respondió con sorna James, que ya había cogido un ramo.

Remus suspiró y se levantó. No tenían remedio, este año también le tocaba a él elegir los regalos.

Ya podría ese señor gordo hacer su trabajo.


	4. Escalofrío

**Escalofrío **

#Pañuelos

— ¡A-a-achús!

Ese debía de ser su estornudo número cien de ese día. Remus estaba recostado en su cama, llena de pañuelos usados, debajo de tres mantas de lana, y con la nariz completamente roja y pelada. Sólo era un constipado, no era nada grave, pero increíblemente molesto. Tanto que había optado por pasarse toda la mañana dentro de su cama calentito mientras que James, Peter y Sirius jugaban a una guerra de pelotas de nieve fuera; un plan que, con el moco colgando, no le resultaba nada apetecible. Estaba mejor aquí, más o menos, porque con lo que no había contado era con que se aburriría como una ostra —en el caso de que las ostras se aburriesen— y que no podía hacer nada si cada segundo se tenía que estar sonando los mocos.

No le duró mucho el aburrimiento. Antes de lo que había esperado, subió Sirius a visitarle. Apartó unos cuantos pañuelos y se sentó a su lado.

—Cierra los ojos, Lunático. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

A Remus no le gustó para nada el tono con lo que lo dijo, algo le decía que no traía nada bueno, pero después de negarse unas cuantas veces acabó cediendo y cerrando los ojos. Notó como Sirius se acercaba un poco más a él y lo siguiente que noto fue frío, mucho frío. Abrió los ojos de golpe. El muy tonto de Canuto había subido dos bolas de nieve y se las había restregado contra la cara.

—Así no te has perdido ninguno de los bolazos que te hubiese dado.

Iba a matarle.


	5. All you need is chocolate

_#Gris_

All you need is chocolate

Los pies del árbol de Navidad de la sala común de Gryffindor estaban llenos de regalos de todos los tamaños y colores. Y de niños, una decena de niños que rompían sin cuidado alguno el papel, ansiosos por ver el interior. Entre esos niños, los Merodeadores que, aunque ya no eran tan niños, estaban igual de felices que los más pequeños. Así fue como los encontró Lily cuando bajó de su dormitorio. No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño mientras ella se acercaba también a donde estaban. Se sentó en el suelo, entre James y Sirius, y cogió el primer regalo que encontró con su nombre; un paquete _gris_ de su hermana. Lo abrió extrañada, los últimos años no le había regalado nada, y por un momento se ilusionó pensando que había cambiado, que ya no la odiaba. Se equivocó. El paquete era una caja de cartón llena de trocitos de papel, no había nada más. Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y perdió las ganas de abrir los demás regalos, sólo observaba la caja vacía de regalos y del cariño de su hermana. Repentinamente en la caja aparecieron unos bombones envueltos en papel plateado tras un movimiento de la varita de Sirius.

—No digas nada, pelirroja, sólo abre el regalo de James.

Y no pudo decirle nada. Cuando reaccionó, Sirius ya se había ido al otro extremo de la sala.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_ ¿Soy la única que ve cierto paralelismo entre estos dos personajes? Respecto a la viñeta, me hubiese gustado escribir muchísimo más sobre esta escena pero el limite de palabras es el que es u.u". Os prometo que el siguiente será mejor y más alegre (O eso intentaré).


	6. Prefacio a un viaje (a ese viaje)

Prefacio a un viaje (a _ese_ viaje)

#Hechizo

Sirius seguía a Remus intrigado. Le había dado un regalo que no ocupaba mucho más que la palma de su mano y le había dicho que se esperase, que la sala común no era el lugar para abrirlo. Cómo no, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza eran cosas pervertidas, no le subestimemos. Pero cuando vio que le había llevado al exterior del castillo y no a los baños, tuvo que descartar esa idea.

—Ahora sí. Ábrelo.

No puso objeciones. La curiosidad le estaba matando. Rompió el papel y ahí estaba en su mano, una bicicleta roja de juguete. Antes de que dijese nada, Remus se la quito de las manos, la dejó en el suelo y la agrandó con un _hechizo_. Y cuando Sirius la vio, roja y brillante, sintió que volvía a ser el niño de diez años que le pedía una bici a sus padres —pero esta vez, si que había regalo—.

Cogió a Remus de la mano y le hizo montarse en la bicicleta detrás de él. Era más que un simple gesto, era una promesa, el mundo esperando su travesía a dos ruedas. Pero esa tarde se conformarían con recorrer los terrenos de Hogwarts riendo como niños, cayéndose y levantándose y devorándose como caninos en cada rincón.


	7. Cornamentas

#Vestido

Cornamentas

No podían formar un grupo más pintoresco. Eran de los pocos alumnos que habían decidido quedarse esas navidades en Hogwarts pero su presencia podía valer por la de todo el alumnado sin ningún problema. Sirius y Peter cantaban villancicos a todo pulmón, desafinando bastante, mientras perseguían, varita en mano, a James para colocarle el último adorno a su _vestido_ de reno. Al final fue Remus, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala con Lily comiendo dulces, quien consiguió darle con el hechizo y hacer que le saliesen unos pequeños cuernos de reno.

—Bien hecho, Lunático.

—Traidor —farfulló James antes de tirarse encima de su amigo como si realmente se tratase de reno enfadado.

—Pero si te quedan muy bien, James.

James paró en seco, ya no tenía tantas ganas de matar al licántropo. Se sentó al lado de Lily y le preguntó "¿De verdad?" y ella, sin poder parar de reír por la ironía del disfraz, asintió "Sí, son muy varoniles".

Y James sacó pecho como un reno orgulloso.


	8. Superestrella

#Nobleza

Superestrella

Hay veces en que Sirius Black parecía que por sus maneras perteneciese a la nobleza. Caminaba con la frente bien alta, mirando por encima del hombro a todos los estudiantes. Todo le aburría, todo le asqueaba. Y a cualquier otra persona esa actitud le podría intimidar pero a Remus le parecía muy graciosa. Le observaba. Acababa de entrar a la sala común con esa actitud y se había sentado al lado de Remus prácticamente sin variarla. Pero su autodefensa se fue al traste cuando entraron James y Peter con el tocadiscos y lo encendieron.

El señor Potter le había regalado a su hijo un vinilo con los grandes éxitos navideños en versión rock. Los acordes de quinta de una guitarra invadieron la sala y empezó la primera estrofa del villancico.

_Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo rin rin…_

Los aires de nobleza de Sirius Black ya no existían. Ahora sólo era un adolescente de diecisiete años cantando a pleno pulmón con sus amigos. Pero era algo más, pensó Remus, era una estrella (del rock) que brillaba y cegaba a su paso. Era Sirius sin la carga de ningún color al lado.


	9. Dumblerdisco

_#Ambición _

Dumblerdisco

Ningún alumno a lo largo de la historia de Hogwarts y de la vida de Dumbledore, ha llegado a entenderle. Y es que, como muchas veces afirmó Sirius, su cabeza parecía ir a la inversa de la de los demás seres humanos. Por eso, cuando esa Nochevieja apareció en el gran comedor con una larga capa de lentejuelas doradas y la larga barba roja, nadie le hizo ninguna pregunta. Parecía que su ambición de esa noche fuese llevar la fiebre disco a Hogwarts y si era así, no iban a ser ellos los que se quejasen. Con un movimiento de varita del director, toda la ropa de los alumnos se llenó de lentejuelas y colores brillantes. Después, alzó una copa y brindó.

—Para que está sea la mejor última noche del año de este año.

No tenía sentido pero todos brindaron a carcajadas. Aún quedaban cinco minutos para las campanadas, cinco minutos para terminar de hacer ese año inolvidable.


	10. Peter

#Fortaleza

Muchos alumnos se preguntaban cómo era que Peter había terminado en Gryffindor. Peter, el niño miedoso y débil que siempre iba detrás de James y Sirius. Pero era mucho más que eso; era el niño que en tercer en curso para no decepcionar a Sirius, se armó de fortaleza y consiguió llevar a cabo el plan de James y robarle las llaves a Filch, el adolescente que no dejaba que los malos rumores sobre él le desanimasen y que tenía el valor de, a pesar de saberlos, actuar como si no hubiese oído.

Y era ahora mismo, el joven capaz de pasar la Nochevieja con sus tres mejores amigos y la novia de uno, sin que le afectase aparentemente ser el único sin tener pareja y estar prácticamente de aguanta velas.


	11. Explosión

#Explosión

Los últimos segundos del año y todo era una explosión. Todos los alumnos exclamaron feliz año nuevo y todas las parejas se besaron para celebrarlo. Ellos también. James se dio un tímido beso con Lily que se convirtió en uno largo al segundo. Remus y Sirius ya habían empezado a besarse con las campanadas y ahora se daban un abrazo grupal con Peter al que más tarde se unieron la otra pareja.

La música subió de volumen y bailaron hasta no poder seguir manteniéndose en pie. Bebieron ponche con unos polvos mágicos que había echado Sirius y todo se volvió como un caleidoscopio. Y al amanecer, el sol les sorprendió tirados en la nieve sonriendo como tontos.


	12. Bonus track

Bonus Track

#Locura

Empezó la primera campanada y Remus tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Cogió a Sirius del cuello de su camisa azul con lentejuelas y le beso al ritmo de las campanadas. Cuando terminaron de sonar ellos aún seguían devorándose, tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que habían terminado. Se separaron lentamente y se unieron a la locura de gritos que era el Gran Comedor. No fue hasta que se dirigieron al ponche que no volvieron a hablar.

—Los muggles dicen que lo que hagas cuando estén sonando las campanadas será lo que harás todo el próximo año.

—¿Por eso me besaste?

—Sí, pensé que si hacíamos sexo en público no echarían de Hogwarts.

—Siempre tan responsable.

Y se volvieron a besar.


End file.
